Waves in Sex
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: They say the best way to learn is in bed...Tezuryo


**Here's fic that just popped out while I was studying for my p6 exam a few days before...**

**Title: Waves in Sex**  
**Warnings: Yaoi, 18 above only, UNbeta-ed**  
**Summary: The best way for a student to learn is in bed. Tezuryo**

* * *

Everyone knows that Echizen Ryoma's favorite subject is science, but physics isn't exactly science... rather it's more complicated than the latter. So when the raven-haired senior student came over to his ex-buchou and current lover's house - who by the way, is now studying at Seigaku senior high - he couldn't help but...he really never wanted to say it...cram for his upcoming quiz about the subject the following day.

"Uh! Who cares about waves, anyway? I wont need it in tennis, that's for sure!" The current captain of the Seigaku Junior high tennis team sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day as he propped himself against his physics notebook.

"Physics is difficult, but you just have to put a lot of effort in to it then I'm sure you'll be able to ease through it in tomorrow's exam." The door to Tezuka Kunimitsu's bedroom opened revealing the owner itself, with a tray of snacks and drinks, settling it aside the study table for his young kouhai.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's gonna fail in tomorrow's quiz" Ryoma glared

"I would hardly call 90 a failed mark" Tezuka retorted as he drank his orange juice

"Well of course it is! I never get a score below 95 when it comes to science" Ryoma knew he was being a brat but he was always like that whenever his buchou was around so he never changed his attitude around him.

"I see. That explains your score of 92 in last year's chemistry examination?" The brunette raised his eyebrow by just a little

"Chemistry doesn't count as science, and that goes for Physics as well!" Covering his face with his notebook, Ryoma returned to trying – and failing – to understand the lesson.

The older of the two sighed. Tezuka knew that Ryoma was having a quiz tomorrow and that the younger couldn't afford to get a lower grade – mainly because of his stubbornness...Still, it had been almost a week since they last saw each other and the bespectacled teen was itching to touch his boyfriend. It was then that he thought of a way to solve both his and his lover's problem

'wave is a disturbance that moves through a-' "Kunimitsu?" Ryoma said out loud

"Yes?" Tezuka said without feeling any bit of shame from what he was doing

"Where is your hand right now?"

"On you" was the curt reply before Tezuka pulled Ryoma's physics notebook and pinned the said teen to his bed. "How about I help you study...?"

Ryoma understood how his lover was feeling as of the moment since he too had been waiting for a long time to be able to go to his former buchou's house and have some...alone time with him. Alas! Today was no good since he was having a quiz tomorrow and he was not getting a score below 100 this time. "uh...no thanks"

In a matter of seconds, Tezuka's had unnoticeably removed Ryoma's shirt and was fondling with Ryoma's nipples. "As you sempai, I insists" was almost purred against the Ryoma's pale and delectable neck.

"Ah, Kunimitsu~!"

Tezuka's hand was now traveling down Ryoma's navel and fondling the boy's clothed erection. "You should know better than to deny what your body needs, Ryoma"

"Mmmgh~!" Ryoma moaned as the bespectacled teen grabbed his cock and started stroking up and down "Ku-Kunimitsu, I want..."

"Yes?" Tezuka's other hand moved towards Ryoma's ass and started prodding the entrance with two digits at the same time eliciting a sexy groan from the raven-hared teen.

"I want ...you. Now, please! Almost-"

"As you wish..." Tezuka hastily removed all of the younger boy's clothes and started inserting his cock inside Ryoma's tight hole.

"Ah~! Nngh~!" Ryoma cried as Tezuka pushed all the way inside his lover

"Ryoma, sorry...but I need to ...now"

"W-Wai- AHH~!" Ryoma screamed as Tezuka started moving inside the raven-haired tennis prodigy.

"...Ma.."

Ryoma barely heard Tezuka before answering, "W-What...Nngh~!"

"Did you know that there are three types of wave interactions?"

"H-huh- Oh GOd, there!" Ryoma moaned in pleasure as Tezuka hit his prostate

"Longitudinal waves move back and forth" Tezuka empasized this by pulling back completely and pushing back in inside Ryoma.

Ryoma screamed, "AHH~!"

"The second one is called Compressional Wave where the movement is left" at this word, Tezuka sucked on Ryoma's left nipple "and right" tracing his tongue accross Ryoma's chest he licked Ryoma's right nipple this time all the while continuing to thrust in and out of the boy

"Mmghh..." Ryoma barely registered Tezuka's word but he sure remember reading those lines from his notebook

"Then Ryoma, tell me the first two wave interactions I just taught you" Tezuka stopped his movements to look at the boy whimpering underneath him.

"W-What?" Ryoma couldnt believe this he was sooo close to coming and yet his boyfriend wanted him to answer physics questions for him?

"Well?" Tezuka waited

Ryoma closed his eyes. trying to remember Tezuka's words to him"Um... the first one was longitudinal which moves.."

"Moves...?" Tezuka decided to hint his boyfriend by sliding in and out of Ryoma's slick hole

"um...back and forth?" Ryoma did not know what he was saying but he swore he read that in his notebook a while ago. 'Damn, Kunimitsu, you are so paying for this when we're done!' Ryoma thought mentally

"And the second one..?" Tezuka continued thrusting inside the teen as a way of rewarding Ryoma of his correct asnwer

"Its the..Compressional wave that moves from left to right!" Ryoma screamed, 'This is too good..!'

"Very good, and the last one...is called" Tezuka pulled his lover in a sitting position and Ryoma arched his back in delight of Tezuka moving inside him. "Transverse waves" Right after those two words, Tezuka started lifting Ryoma and then letting him guide himself towards him. "Can you guess how the transverse waves move?"

Ryoma couldnt think straight, sparks flew all around him and he wanted nothing more but to plunge himself on top of his Kunimitsu and stay there. He got carried away.."There~! More, MORE~!"

"Wrong answer Ryoma. IT moves up" Tezuka lifted Ryoma once more "and down" he added as he pulled Ryoma rather harshly down to him, making sure to hit his prostate. "And here is your punishment" Tezuka then began sucking on Ryoma's neck, stopping only when he was sure he'd mark **his **Ryoma

"Kunimitsu...Faster!" Ryoma was already spilling hot seeds but it wasnt enough. He wanted more, and he wanted them fast.

Tezuka continued to thrust harder and faster, just as he was ordered. He too, was very close, yet his teaching skills kicked off. "Did you know that the speed of a wave crest is known as Wave Velocit-"

"Kunimitsu!" Ryoma screamed as he came, covering his and Tezuka's chest with his cum.

Ryoma promptly felt his lover's seeds shoot inside him after then he decided to nap...

**~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXO~~**

The next day, Tezuka wasn't surprised to see his young kouhai in a good mood.

"Kunimitsu!" Ryoma grinned, his hands seemingly locked behind is back

Tezuka's eyebrow rose ever so slightly

"Guess what"

"What?" Tezuka couldnt help but play with his boyfriend sometimes, it helps him relieve of stress these days. The next thing he knew, his face was covered with a thin sheet of paper. The former tennis captain had to step back before grabbing Ryoma's paper. "a hundred...?"

Ryoma smirked, "I told you, I'd perfect this one!" Ryoma boasted, looking as smug as ever

'Oh? Are you sure it wasnt because of my tutoring talents?' Tezuka's inner thought ran wildly to the events that happened last night.

"W- OF COURSE IT'S NOT!"

Tezuka then realized he said his last words a loud, but it didnt really matter, not if his Ryoma was sporting a good shade of red in front of him. "Ryoma. you shouldn't lie. Come, I'm sure you have another test tomorrow"

Ryoma's golden orbs widened. Then Tezuka had his arm secured around him, and in seconds he was being dragged all the way to the bespectacled captain's house.

* * *

WOw, I finally got this one out... I'm thinking of updating More than your Captain soon, just finishing a few more lines...Comments would be highly appreciated, thanks! :)


End file.
